1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument for generating a variety of musical tones by simple operations.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, large scale electronic musical instruments such as electronic organs require various panel settings prior to the performance so as to designate the timbre, etc., of the musical tones. For example, when the electronic organ contains an upper keyboard, a lower keyboard and a pedal keyboard, "registration" should be made for timbre setting, rhythm selection, tempo setting, and sound effect selection, etc., corresponding to the three keyboards, respectively.
Such a registration setting is troublesome, especially for the beginners, and requires considerable time to determine the most preferable timbre with respect to the music to be performed. Consequently, an electronic musical instrument was proposed wherein the musical genre to be performed (e.g., jazz style, pops style) is selectable by the performer, and the registration setting of timbre, etc., can be automatically executed (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 62-29795).
Furthermore, another instrument was proposed wherein the rhythm is selectable by the performer, and the registration setting with respect to the timbre, etc., could be automatically executed (Japanese Utility Patent Publication No. Sho 61-11758).
The techniques described above actualize the easy setting of registrations; however, the number of registrations to be selected should be small, and therefore, it is difficult to utilize a variety of timbre setting capabilities essentially provided with the electronic musical instrument. In other words, according to the above technique, the same registration will be selected when the same "genre" or "rhythm" are set; however, there are several cases in which the selected registration is not appropriate for the music to be performed.